


Sun, Moon, and Star collaction

by Ice_Demon_Allysandra, Silvergolddragon



Series: Sun, Moon, and Star stories [1]
Category: Yugioh
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: "'The eldest of three sees the past pain of the soul,the youngest sees the glory and future the child will bring,the middle and mother of three will guide the future and bring healing to the past.In present days one for each but should a soul stay more than three unhappy with life,mother gives an offer in sanctuary for all eternityeyes of red give new life and rebirth.'"





	1. Prologue

Summary: Yugi discovers a strange door in the new house his family has moved into and there are two men there who want him to stay and be their Aibou.

Other details: Mature. Must not be afraid of lemons and limes

Prologue

A young boy lay in his bed. No, it wasn't his bed. It looked like his bed but it was different like everything in this world. A twisted version. The men here were nice. They gave him toys, treats, and games and did what he asked. But something was very wrong. It was great at first but now, three days later, Seto was uneasy. The men were strange. They looked alike except one was pale and the other deeply tanned. They had red, fiery eyes not seen in a normal person. And... they had a child. Seto wasn't sure what the relationship was. The men called themselves brothers but they seemed too close. And they treated the child as if he were their own. Seto climbed from his bed careful not to wake the talking, moving toys that may trigger an alarm. Seto walked from the room. He decided he needed to get to the door in the den of the house and go home. The boy crept down the stairs. He heard nothing.... then he froze. A light was on in the den. Damn! He also heard the men talking and the child speaking his toddler talk. Seto peeked in. The room was full of toys and the child's playpen. The tanned man sat on the sofa. The pale man lay on his back on the floor. His feet in his twin's lap as he massaged them lovingly. No, twins did not act that way! The child lay beside the pale twin coloring. "Are you ready to get rid of him?" Atem asked. "Or do you want to play the game some more?" Seto was shocked. They wanted to get rid of the child?! Yami ran his strangely long nails through the child's hair in a loving manner. "Love Mama." The small one cooed.

"The boy has been here long enough we filled his heart but I think it's time to close the door until the next comes, Love." Yami said looking at the child on his chest playing with the soft spiked tricolored hair that all three shared "that may be so Habibi but how do we get rid of him he is already attached to us." Atem asked taking the child from Yami onto his own lap nuzzling the giggling child's head with his nose as Yami flipped himself over with the skill of an acrobat easily landing on his feet like a cat. "That is true but all things from the mortal world are afraid whether it be real or not." Kissing Atem quickly on the lips and taking the child Yami sat on his mate's lap letting his blood red eyes shift into cat like ones "'The eldest of three sees the past pain of the soul, the youngest sees the glory and future the child will bring, the middle and mother of three will guide the future and bring healing to the past in present days one for each but should a soul stay more than three unhappy with life mother gives an offer in sanctuary for all eternity eyes of red give new life and birth.'" Yami recited in memory.

Seto realized they would not harm the child. The one who was in danger...the little one looked up and pointed to the door. The adults stood at once and made there was to the ajar door. Seto ran for the stairs but it was too late. "Seto," said a kind voice. Seto turned. "Seto, why are you up?" Atem asked. "Did you have nightmares? Shall Mommy and Daddy come up and tuck you back in?" he offered kindly. Seto's throat was dry. However, he was not a stupid child. He would play along for now and put his plan to action. He had to get them away from the den. Where the door was. "No... Daddy." Atem smiled at this. "I... I was thirsty and came down for a drink." he glanced at the child in Yami's loving arms. "Can I help you put Yugi to bed, Mother?" The black tank top Yami wore exposed his taut stomach. Seto saw a scar run across it and glanced at the toddler. The realization and truth about this odd family finally clicking in his mind.

Yami gave a kind smile glad that their healing had finally gotten to Seto's seemingly cold heart. "Alright Set but you can only watch then it's off to bed. You're up way past your bedtime." Yami said taking Seto's hand in his own a slight tingling sensation crawled through his arm but Yami ignored it thinking his hand was just in one position too long. entering the nursery Yami and Atem sat to their nightly routine of tucking Yugi into bed with Seto watching blue eyes focused on the child "Mama Love 'Ugi." Yugi squeaked at the nuzzling affection Yami gave him setting him down in the crib. Amethyst eyes locked on blue with a giggle "Seth." Yugi held out his hands to Seto wanting to be picked up and said boy looked to Atem who nodded then went back to his job too absorbed along with Yami to see what Seto was doing. Seto picked up Yugi then ran out of the room with Yami and Atem distracted slamming the door behind him bracing it with a chair. "Seto let us out now you have until the count of three young man to release us." Seto turned holding Yugi tightly grapping the black iron key with a golden eye inside of a triangle running to the den once down the stairs a sound of splintering wood and a thud meet his ears while lion like growls came from the upper floor. "Seto come out come out where ever you are~" came harmonized voices in a sing song like way turning Seto ran only to smack into something looking up Yami was in front of him while Atem came from behind blocking him from the den "you're in big trouble young man.

"Mama! Dada!" Yugi wailed. Seto winced. His crying was more animalistic than a human baby's cry. "Let me out or I'll..." Seto warned as his fingers touched the child's throat. It was a monster! It wasn't a real child! It wouldn't be wrong! Yami let out a pain-filled howl. The very threat sending the mother into insanity. "Mama! Save 'Ugi!" the child cried. Yami growled to Seto moving slightly out of the way as said boy moved over to the little door in the wall "now release my son Seto."

"No." in one quick move Seto slipping into the door with Yami following only to yell out in pain when Yami touched Seto's ankle burned with the hate in his heart toward both adults. Yami brought his hand back blood eyes shifting between ruby and violet as Yugi and Seto got farther away back to the mortal world continuing Yami started to lose consciousness once the door on the other side was closed and locked letting out pained howls and heartbroken sobs at losing his child losing all his will to continue slipping into blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

12 years later, Seto Kaiba was pulled from his thoughts as his brothers chattered in the backseat. The car was loaded with boxes and bags and even more in the U-Haul truck behind them. Seto sighed relieved. The further they got from America and the past, the better. Seto glanced back to the boys. Mokuba had longish black hair and grey eyes he'd gotten from their neglectful mother. And then.... there was Heba. No matter what Seto had done and how many products, Heba had that same hair and the same three colors no dye could cover and no spray or gel could flatten. At 17, he looked as if he were just entering middle school when, in actuality, he would be 18 in a few months. His unusual eyes...Seto was glad that at least the pupils were round. Seto had raised them both since their days at the orphanage. They'd been taken in by a cruel man named Gozebouro Kaiba who had once been a rich man but he had turned to drink and swindled it all and run everything into the f*** ground. Now Seto was taking them far away with what they had left. Not too long ago, Gozebouro had been found dead in his chair. Heart attack it was called. Heba had found him...a look of sheer terror on his face. Heba had been there passed out on the floor and no memory of what happened. That was another big part of why they were moving to Domino City in Japan. Where no one knew them. "Is that it?" Heba asked seeing the house in the distance. It had once been a game shop before it was shut down. Seto had decided it would be again. “Our new house?” Heba asked climbing into the front seat.

Heba grew excited for some reason as well as content when a whole in his heart started to close ‘Maybe I can find out about my past here when Set is away at the company he took over.’ Heba thought having known since grade school he was different from everyone else even his brothers ‘I wish Set would tell me what my parents are really like not his grudge born tales he spooned down my throat for twelve years.’ Once the car was pulled into the parking lot Heba jumped out quickly entering the home with renewed vigor as if he was brought up in the place his curiosity tugging him to the upper floor where the bed rooms were. Opening the one with a broken door-jam Heba entered finding a dusty old nursey with a small cot in the corner next to an old fashioned crib the name Yugi inscribed on the sides. ‘must have been forced to leave with the infant when the house was closed down.’  
Heba thought looking into the crib to find a bundle wrapped in the sheets confused he unwrapped it to find three dolls one brown the other two pale the elder two had a small bundle wrapped in their arms smiling warmly but what was the most peculiar about this item was the love and care sewn into the doll all by hand it looked like it took years to perfect even in the smallest detail flipping it over Heba was shocked by the broken looks and heartache coming from the sewn dolls the younger pale adult held the purple blanket the bundle was wrapped in tears of devastation flowed down his face in rivers as if the very pain was still fresh the other held him his own tears falling at seeing the pale one in such pain but a deep well of anger dwelled in those blood red eyes promising revenge.

Heba took the dolls and explored the rest of the house. He quickly found a much more cleaner room that he claimed as his own. The room was painted a pretty purplish-blue like one would see at sunset. The large window had a cushioned window seat that lifted to act as a kind of chest for treasures. Heba didn't expect to find anything but find something, he did. A golden eye. No... not exactly. It was a necklace with an eye in the middle. Heba smiled and went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He found the water worked. Seto had the water and electricity turned on before they arrived. Heba washed the necklace and put it on. He looked at himself in the dusty mirror. He smiled but felt odd. Was he being... watched?


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

A creature from a world like our own, only different and twisted, stopped in his tracks. A tanned hand lifted the pyramid shaped necklace he wore and looked straight into its eye. What he saw made his cat like pupils widen into circles. He stared longer before he was sure. He ran down the dark corridors of his lair. They barely resembled a house but more like a labyrinth that gave the feeling of sorrow and rage. He found his mate easily though. Inside an iron door and in a dark, tomb-like room. "Habibi?" he cooed. "Sweet lover mine, I've brought you a most wonderful surprise." He told the figure slumped in one of the thrones in the room once full of light and a child's laughter. Atem dropped to his knees and nuzzled his mate's belly and kissed him there, his legs, and his hands lovingly. “A surprise that'll bring back your beautiful smile and light your lovely eyes once more."

The figure held a sunset purple blanket to his chest letting his broken eyes full of grief look at his mate “What is it Até?” Yami asked is voice thick with sadness as the other wrapped him in loving arms kissing the top of his mate’s head now level with his own. “I found him Yami. He wears the necklace and holds the doll you made for him he is just on the other side of the door and soon he will be in your arms once again but this time as more than just our son. Shale I tell the others their nephew has returned?” Yami held still with disbelief letting the blanket he had held for twelve long years hit the carpeted ground the house now a mirror reflection of the one their son was now in. “Tell the others I want everything ready for our son’s return we have a house to clean and food to make three days Atem three days and he will finally be home.” Atem smiled at the pure joy shining in Yami’s eyes sending out invitations to their brothers to reclaim their nephew from the mortal world watching Yami clean the house adding an Egyptian theme to the house.

Warning Lime 'til end of chapter don't like don't read

Wrapping his now human arms around Yami’s waist Atem kissed said person’s neck right at his sweet spot loving the moans he missed in the twelve years his mate had isolated himself in the labyrinth “Ate… we need to get… ready for our family.” Yami said between gasps and moans losing focus on his task lust in his eyes when his mate touched his sensitive belly right where the scar from the surgery their elder cousin Mahad had performed so Yugi would be born. Covering Yami’s mouth with his own Atem set to work ‘stiffening’ his mate pushing Yami down to the couch slipping a hand into his mate’s leather clad pants playing with the long pale organ now stiff and red. Releasing his mate’s mouth Yami moaned and bucked into the warm heat around his member while Atem’s other hand played with the now exposed nipple. 

“Ate please I need you please.” Yami begged he had gone too long without his mate wanting his mate inside of him pounding him into the couch. “not yet Yami you will get it soon but I think this is punishment enough until our family gets settled don’t you think and so you don’t finish.” Atem snapped his fingers slipping his hands out from his mate when a vibrator and leather cap shorts covered his mates lower sealing it in with a seven hells cock ring leaving his mate flush and despite to release. Two electric shockers covered Yami’s nipples causing pleasure to shock him into reality pouting slightly at his mate but knew he deserved it for wallowing in his grief for so long. Standing up Yami gasped when the vibrator nudged his ball of nerves making him go nuts with the pleasure and need to release glaring half-heartedly at his smirking mate eyes full of amusement.

Atemu kissed his mate's belly again. His precious scar their son had come from. "It'll be our little one's turn when he's back in our arms. Our bed." His long, long tongue tasting and teasing. "Imagine. Our young one was born male and female. He's so beautiful, Habibi. Our Aibou. Imagine his tight, wet, hot pussy and leaking cock." he purred kissing his mate's throbbing cock making it even more tight with pleasure. He pushed Yami to his knees and released his tanned member. "Let me in." he poked his mate's lips. Yami opened wide.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Yugi was exploring the house. Mokuba had made some new friends quickly and had gone with them to the park. Yugi refused. He did not like people. He knew they thought he was strange. The house was very old. Maybe 150 years or more. He found his brother working. Always working! They just moved in and he was on his laptop and making calls. "Seto, will you play with me!" he begged. "Hide and seek, please!" He loved games and toys even at 17. “or we can do some gardening. It’s perfect outside.” In fact, it was raining cats and dogs just outside the window since another little perk of Yugi’s was that he loved mud.

“I can’t play Heba and it’s raining outside the last time I let you drag me out into the rain the incident occurred. Why don’t you go and start unpacking I have some papers that need to get finished before tomorrow we can play after dinner if I have the time why don’t you make a list of all the stuff in the house and anything that needs to be repaired or replaced.” Seto ranted typing at lightning speed line after line of code causing Heba to pout folding his arms across his chest childishly the doll seen in the computer screen reflection causing Seto to stop eyes widening when he saw the doll. Whipping around his blue eyes locked onto the doll narrowing when Heba had it trapped in his arm. “Heba where did you find that thing?” Seto asked his brother who gave him a questioning look “upstairs in an old antique crib wrapped in a faded purple blanket and no you are not selling it for money I’m keeping it with me.” Heba said with conviction holding the doll tighter to his heart eyes shifting to cat like for a few seconds his necklace glowing briefly all too fast for Seto to see. “fine now get going but be in the kitchen by dinner or no food until morning for you.” 

Heba scrambled out of the office hearing it lock once he was outside of the door sighing in boredom. “come on little doll let’s go and see if we can find something to do before Seto blows a gasket.” 

()()()()()()()()()

"What did he call Yugi?" Yami demanded. "That's not his name!!" His pupils went into slits and his nails became claws. A long black tail with an arrow head tip poked from his pants. "That's not his beautiful name!" They were watching through a mirror that connected to the necklace Yugi was wearing. The puzzle around Atem's neck let them see Yugi but the mirror showed them him and his surroundings. Currently Atem was holding his small lover in his arms who was fighting to break free and rip Seto a new one for naming their child something he was not. sighing Atem touched a spot along Yami’s bare spine causing the other to become boneless in his arms eyes tired and clouded with sleep. Chuckling at how easily it was to drain his mate to calm him down Atem smirked when an idea popped into his head. A backless and strapless black laced dress covered Yami’s form from the top of his chest to his ankles easily hiding his tail in the folds of the dress with two large slits down the sides of the skirt from the knee down bringing out his moonlight pale skin. Weakly Yami struggling with the strength he had left trying to get out of the now stronger male’s hold around his waist who was now nuzzling his naked back along the many thin white scars down the length of it. “Just watch Yami when we understand more we will make our move until then your powers are cut until Yugi finds the Key.” Atem scolded the younger male knowing the dress and earlier punishment would be enough to keep Yami’s motherly instincts inline for now. ‘Yami doesn’t like lacey things and this dress should keep him contained until we find out more about our Yugi’s personality while he is roaming the house.’ Yami's pupils turned to circles and got watery. Atem's jaw dropped. No! Not this! Not....he relented. He wouldn't let Yami try to cause any harm.... yet.... but his powers concerning the house were still intact. He knew his love didn't like feeling completely powerless.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Heba unpacked his things calling Seto every name he could think of. He unconsciously showed his invisible watchers his favorite colors (red, purple, blue, and even gold and white), his favorite toys and games. His likes (games, coloring, and even sewing, and knitting which made a certain mother excited and gardening making a certain father just as exciting). His dislikes like complete darkness and... Seto's food. Heba held the doll. He had begun to speak to it like a best friend. "Seto can't cook. I spent the whole night vomiting once after his 'homemade' chicken. And people wonder why I'm so small."  
That angered a certain mother that was currently thinking of what to make for dinner adding his famous chicken to the buffet he would prepare for the large family. Heba moved to a drawer in the kitchen opening it to find keys many, many, keys to different things shifting through he found a particular one with a triangle design a golden eye set in the black iron of the triangle “Huh, I wonder what this goes to.” Heba wondered raising it to his face now level with necklace that glowed briefly once again. “Oh well I still have the living room to look at then it’s time for death by food poisoning Seto style.” Groaning at the thought of shoving the food down his throat just to make his brother happy Heba already wanted to throw up his lunch they ordered earlier. “Oh, I think I’m going to be sick. Why can’t Seto let me cook for once and actually get real food in our bellies not that trash he calls food. Even Mokie agrees that I cook better but no he is the elder and he cooks Mokie cleans and I do the Shop as we agreed when we moved in.”  
Heba hummed as he explored the house for whatever the key went too. 

/I have often dreamed of a far-off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
And people will cheer when they see my face and a voice saying,   
"This is where you're meant to be/   
{Ice: *Yes, I did alter the lyrics a bit. Bite me, Disney*}

Heba came to the den and admired a painting of a white-haired boy looking sadly at the ice cream that had fallen from his cone. "I wish this house had happier paintings." he sighed. He went through the boxes in the room as sat his doll in a chair while he fished out his painting kits. "YES!" he was going to brighten this place up. He turned back to find the doll missing. Strange. He searched until he found it peeking out from behind a box of Seto's underwear. Gross. Heba shoved it aside and bent to pick up his doll. Then he stopped. Part of the wall was different. Door shaped. "SETO!" he called. No answer. "PLEASE!!!!" This time he got a reply. "I'm really, really busy, brat!" from his brother. "How rude!" Heba exclaimed in an adorable manner. "I'm plastering your picture and phone number on every dating site I can find for senior citizens." he muttered. His other brother {ice: *hahahaha a little joke*} came in.  
()  
"NO!" Yami yelled. "Not now!"  
()  
"What'cha doing?" Mokuba asked with interest. At least someone was interested. "I'm about to explore the other side of the house." Heba said excitedly. "Want to come?" the dark-haired boy knelt beside him. "Sure! Seto is boring as always." Heba snickered and used the sharp key to cut the wallpaper. Then, he inserted the key in the keyhole, turned it, and.... his excitement died. "Bricks?" he felt the wall and sighed again. Strange... he could almost smell two exotic scents. So, familiar. It made his underwear.... damp. Heba skipped dinner that night. The green goop Seto called a salad smelled awful. Mokuba was currently spending time with the toilet. Heba himself went to bed early. He woke that night to the sound of...he wasn't sure. "Ooooh!" came the child-like call. Heba jolted up to see something round and furry in the light of his nightlight. Rather than feel scared, Heba became curious. The thing had huge eyes and green, clawed paws. "Oooh!" it called again and began to float away. Heba jumped up from bed and began to follow it. It led him downstairs and to the den. The door, the little door, was open.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Heba looked inside to see not bricks but a colorful tunnel. That smell again. It was stronger. And he smelled something else too. He glanced back only once before following the creature down the tunnel. On the other side, he came out.... into his den. Heba blinked. Then he realized it looked like his den but the paint was brighter. The painting with the white-haired boy now showed the boy happily eating his ice cream while another, similar boy pushed him on a swing. Heba suddenly heard singing. And....Damn! Something smelled wonderful! Heba followed it to a brightly painted and lit kitchen unlike he drab, grey one at home. Someone was digging in the refrigerator. Heba saw long, long legs and a knee-length black skirt and... a very lovely backside. Heba's jaw dropped. It couldn't be. "Seto?" he asked. Had he caught his brother indulging in a secret fetish? "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"  
Yami stopped frozen even though he had been expecting Yugi that voice his son had sent shivers down his spin standing straight Yami turned his head slowly to Yugi finally seeing his son face to face in twelve years "Who? My name is Yami and I’m currently making diner for the family I suggest you go and get Atem he should be in the study everyone else will be here in a few minutes Yugi." Yami said going back to his cooking a small blush was on his face from how Yugi had caught him not hearing any movement what so ever from the teen Yami glanced back eyebrow raised when Yugi stated to drool at the sight of the food chuckling Yami grabbed a biscuit handing it over to Yugi with a wink.  
The biscuit was delicious but he only nibbled it to avoid being rude. He felt strange in just his pajamas while this person was so dressed up. This MAN! Heba thought only he liked to cross-dress. Then he realized his pajamas consisted of a white shirt, blue panties ...and that's all he had under his blue robe. He blushed. "Who are you?" Heba asked. He knew the name but.... who was Yami? The man smiled and wink and shooed Heba out gently. He blew him a kiss as Heba walked down the hall. The layout was just like his house except it was...beautiful and otherworldly. He saw pictures all over the walls. Yami was in them along with a man who looked identical except he was deeply tanned. Heba paused when he saw a picture of Yami from some time ago. His belly was swollen as he rested in a bed of flowers and clad in a simple dress. Heba looked around for a child but saw none.   
He heard music and followed it to the study. It was filled with sheet music and instruments. At the piano was the tanned man from the pictures. He was dressed in black, tight pants and a white button down shirt. "Excuse me?" Heba asked. At once, the man spun around and smiled brightly. His whole body radiated love and worship or so it seemed. "Um..." Heba said. "I'm sorry to bother you but...he...Yami...wanted me to get you for..." he glanced at a clock. The hands spun fast so Heba was unable to tell the time. "Dinner." Heba finished. The man smiled and took a piece of the biscuit.  
"Mmm...I'm starving. Thank you, Yugi." Heba was confused. Why was everyone he met so far getting his name wrong? Where had he heard that name? "But first," the man continue ushering him from the room. "Why don't you go change? This is a party after all." Heba looked down at his bed clothes. Well, that might be the best thing. He was nearly nude under the robe. He went upstairs and went to the last door on the right. His door back home. Inside, he found the room decorated vibrantly. The ceiling was even painted to depict sparkling stars. How did they move so realistically? Heba moved to his closet and gasped. The closet was a huge walk-in with rows of clothing and shoes. After some searching, he selected a flowy, white dress with a split up to just above the knee. The straps were thin and tied around the neck. Finally, he found a gold belt and golden slippers. Before he left the closet, he saw a table with a huge assortment of what appeared to be choker necklaces. After some thought, he selected one made of white pearls with golden beads between each pearl. He left the closet and went downstairs to the dining room. He saw Yami and the man talking excitedly. Yami was dressed closely to Heba except his dress was black and had cap sleeves. They wore identical gold belts and slippers. Yami wore a choker as well. The gold and diamonds sparkled in the light. The tanned man, Atem, wore golden wrist and armbands. "Um....is this ok?" Heba asked shyly from the doorway.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Yami turned to the shy voice smiling at Heba with a loving look in his eyes chuckling softly "your fine Yugi though I have to ask why did you pick a dress from my closet your room is on the other side."  
Heba blushed. "I ... I thought that was my room...I'll go change .... it's just that your apartment is so much like mine.” he was assuming these were some of his neighbors. Eccentric yet very interesting neighbors.  
"It's fine Yugi you look perfect just remember your room is the old nursery I had your father refurbish it earlier." Yami said running his hand through Heba's hair relaxing the anxious teen now noticing the gold wedding rings on the elder males’ hands. "Why do you keep calling me Yugi? My name is Heba." Heba said though a bit timidly.  
Before they could answer him, two boys about Yugi's age ran in. "Is he here?!" the sandy haired boy with purple eyes asked excitedly. Both boys wore chokers as well Yugi noticed. "Take off your shoes and put them by the door!" Yami scolded. "I just cleaned. And yes, he is right in front of you." he smiled. Yugi blinked. "I saw you!" he pointed to the boy with snowy hair. "I mean...in the den. In a painting. And in one in my apartment too." The boy smiled and introduced himself as Ryou and the sandy haired boy was Malik. "Marik?" Yugi asked. "Malik." he was corrected. "Marik is upstairs dressing so it'll take him a few more minutes." Yami groaned at this news. "Bakura as well, I'm sure." he grumbled putting the food under heating lamps on the buffet table set up. Ryou and Malik chatted with Heba excitedly asking questions and answering his. Heba interrupted.  
"I'm really sorry but my name is Heba. I think you might have me confused with someone but I haven't got a mother or a father. I just have two brothers. They are sleeping in the apartment next door. Are...are you neighbors? I met the two women downstairs and the man upstairs but we were never told about you." When he talked, they paid close attention to him. Encouraging his questions. No one had ever cared so much about what he had to say. He felt wonderful! Accepted, wanted...loved. They told him Yugi meant the same as Heba and was much prettier. Heba thought and agreed so from then on, he was Yugi. They also told him they adored him and wanted him to be their son. Not realizing the full meaning of this, Yugi agreed to this as well thinking them strange but very kind people who loved kids. Two more snowy haired men and two sandy haired men came in and joined Ryou and Malik respectively. Yami huffed annoyed. "I know I said, 'look your best' but it doesn't take three hours to find appropriate clothes." he said ushering everyone to the buffet table.  
Yami gently guided Yugi to sit next to Atem on his right and across from Yami who sat on Atem's left or the 'Queen's' left letting the others pick and sit at their own spots. "Yugi?" Yugi looked to the four-new people he had yet to meet and like Yami and Atem these two of the four followed the elder ones though the Egyptian pair looked like mirror images. Yami sat down and clapped twice softly as a toy train with food carts was pulled out of a tunnel in front of Yami who smirked in delight that his son found this wonderful taking some chicken and dumplings from the one of the carts. Atem on the other hand just played with his wine watching Yugi eat and enjoy himself with his mother chatting to Ryou and Malik about school and things. A chandelier came down but instead of candles, the crystal cylinders contained liquid. Malik tried to fill his cup with alcohol by pulling a lever but Maraku snatched his cup and glared. Malik blushed and requested a milkshake. Yugi tried some of the mango-orange shake. It was cold and fresh and delicious. Glancing at Yami, Atem inwardly smirked seeing the drooping eyes and tired gaze hidden behind a joyful and relaxed smile. "Yami why don't you go and sit on the couch for a bit you look like you'll pass out from the love in the air." Said person nodded a bit dazed excusing himself while leaning on the wall his head spinning 'must be from the wine haven't had any in years.' Curling up in the couch clutching his head Yami feel into a restless sleep not noticing glowing honey brown eyes that disappeared from the window.


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Yami woke not long after. There was still much to do. He asked Yugi about the food. "It was amazing! My brother can't cook so we eat mostly sandwiches and crackers." He looked up as Atem placed a cake down. As if by magic, icing appeared and the candles lit on their own. WELCOME HOME, YUGI! "Home?" Yugi blinked. "Presents!" Marik declared. "We forgot the presents!" He dashed out the door and returned with a cart piled high with presents. "For me?" Yugi. "No, you shouldn't have done that!" His 'parents' insisted. Yugi received clothes, the odd choker necklaces, shoes, and lots of paints, sewing kits, and gardening things. "Let's go to the garden!" Bakura said. "The garden is dead." Yugi said pouting. He'd seen it when they first arrived. It was all rock and weeds and a dried-up pond. But he wanted to plant his new bulbs and seeds. His new friends pulled him from the couch and out to the lushest garden Yugi had ever seen with a babbling brook and a small waterfall. They failed to see a golden shape moving about the thick bushes.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
/He's just what I always hoped/ Atem said through their mind link. It was a unique way of communication they would teach their son when he became their bride. Yami looked at him confused. /Pale like moonlight and blessed by Bastet to give new life to our clan when the time comes. / He clarified. /You are the beautiful, pale moon and Yugi is my bright and shining star to my harsh, bright sun. / Yami smiled brilliantly and leaned in to kiss his mate. "Ow!" They raced at once to Yugi who had a rash on his hand. Atem looked around and saw a plant with shiny leaves. His pupils turned to slits. "I never planted that disgusting plant." he scooped up some greenish brown mud and spread it on Yugi's hand and bandaged it. He turned to Yami. "That beast is here."  
Yami nodded looking toward the bushes recognizing golden fur from a young puppy in the thick bush helping Yugi get up and into the house nodding to his brothers “Auntie Yami what’s going on Yugi shouldn’t have had that bad of a reaction to the plant.” Ryou asked his ‘Auntie’ “nothing you need to worry about Ryou go tell your Mother and Father they are welcome to stay in the guest house across the street seeing as the other apartments are full.” Ryou nodded a bit of worry in his eyes but headed into the house to find his parents. “As for you Aibou I think you’ve had enough fun for one night let’s get you into bed Little Star.” Atem herded his Family inside intent on removing that bush by morning and checking anything else that the Beast may have changed to drive Yugi away. “Mark my words you will not be saving him from us for he is part of us.” Sighing Atem returned inside checking the living room and seeing everyone calming down to a movie, closing the door and adding a sound proofing spell so none but himself would hear Yami crying out into the silent night.


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Lemon ahead skip now till line break  
Smirking he quietly made his way to the master bedroom seeing Yami laid out on the bed with nothing but the black leather shorts and shockers on his body fruitlessly trying to remove them. Slipping out of his own clothes and behind Yami wrapping his hands around the very hard member that stood straight wanting to be released “tell me Yami what do you want me to do.” He whispered huskily in his husband’s ear who was withering with pleasure at his cock being touched moaning in relief “I… want… to… be… touched.” Yami managed to get out when the torture objects were finally gone while Atem started to kiss and nip everywhere but were he wanted, making his cock harder and redder until Yami reaching down to stroke his shaft. Moaning at the feeling of working his hands around himself to release was erotic only for it to stop his hands were pulled away and held above his head. Atem smirking down at Yami’s vulnerable form eyeing the now standing member. Wrapping his long, forked tongue around Yami’s member said person howled in pleasure releasing his seed in Atem’s mouth who was milking the white essence with ease enjoying the panting form beneath him.  
“please Ate please I need you please.” Yami begged he had enough of being teased since this morning wanting his lover inside him filling him till he was round. “then turn around Habibi and you’ll get what you want soon.” Yami flipped over lying flat until Atem lifted his hips forcing him to rest on his elbows crying out when a warm tongue teased around his ring of muscle entering him easily hitting his prostate causing Yami to moan and cry out in pure ecstasy until something entered his mouth muffling his cries and covered his cock. A large dildo was pushed inside of him instead of the cock from his lover glaring playfully at his lover “if you want me then make me hard if I remember you had milked me dry this morning my Moon I need to see something erotic.” And like a flute to a snake Yami complied pleasuring himself grinding the dildo deep drinking his own release determined to get his mate to pound him into the bed. Said mate was smirking and working on himself watching Yami do his little dance until finally releasing into his mate who shivered and mewed when the warm liquid entered knowing what was next when the dildo was removed and replaced by his lover pounding into him with inhuman speed to releasing into Yami enough times to satisfy Yami’s needy sex drive for the next few days.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
After satisfying their needs, they rose and dressed into nightclothes, and went to collect their son. The three teens were sleepy so the three sets of lookalikes said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Yugi was led to his room. It was dull and boring in his apartment but here it was painted in red, blues, and purples. His favorite colors. The ceiling was also painted to depict a starry night sky. The curtains around his bed were also blue and dotted with stars while the comforter was black. The toys in the room sprang to life and greeted him excitedly. The strange people calling themselves his mother and father gave him new pajamas. Yugi knew Seto would never notice. Yami then took out a huge book of Dr. Seuss stories and began to read until Yugi dropped off. He was kissed and tucked warmly into the bed. He smiled at the nightlight they had left as if they knew he feared the dark.  
Yami and Atem went to their own bedroom to rest. Now in a comfortable sleep Atem ran his hands lazily through his sleeping mate's hair loving the purrs coming from Yami while he himself quickly fell into sleep missing the low whimper that escaped Yami's throat.


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Yugi woke but was disappointed to find himself in his own apartment. Dull and boring. He felt something beside him under the blanket. A package. He unwrapped it to find.... he knew it wasn't a dream now! The beautiful white dress, slippers, belt, and the pear and gold choker. There was a note too:  
Dearest Yugi,  
Because you looked so beautiful and because you're the sweetest, purest soul and not to mention the most beautiful. You have the key and you know where we are.  
Love always,  
Mama and Daddy.  
P.S. let's keep this a secret for now. Our little secret.  
X0X0  
Yugi smiled. He bathed changed into his school clothes as he'd be going to a new school today. Downstairs he found Seto taking it easy, sipping coffee, smiling...nah, just kidding. He was still working and eating dry toast. "Are you driving me to school?" Yugi asked his brother who glared slightly then shook his head his brother who glared slightly then shook his head "nope you're either walking or taking the bus to school no ifs, ands, or buts about it Heba and no you're not skipping your first day because you don't want to get wet." Yugi pouted he hated getting wet when it was not in the bathroom but sighed and headed to his long day of torture. For the most part, the day went fine. He was stared at for being so small but most people got over it quickly. However, things went downhill at the end of the day. He had left his backpack with the dolls in his locker but when he went to retrieve them, he discovered his lock had been broken and the locker open. Inside was a note in place of his bag.  
"Come to the ally between the school and gym after school was over and everyone leaves or me and my boys will rip your stupid dollies to shreds and burn the pieces." Yugi felt shocked. Then angry. Then....his head felt dizzy. He swayed on his feet as if floating then stood up straight. He opened his eyes and in his locker mirror, red and purple eyes stared back. Yugi smirked and walked to the meeting place. Through his necklace, his family watched in worry.  
Yugi found Ushio going through his bag and pocketing what little money he had. "So," Ushio heard a cold, deep yet familiar voice say. "It's game time." Ushio spun around to see Yugi. He seemed odd. Different. His eyes were a swirled mix of red and purple and his teeth...ooh his teeth that flashed white and sharp at him. "Ushio, Yo. Miss me?"  
"hum is this supposed to scare me twerp I think I'll have more fun ripping your little dollies into bits." Ushio laughed holding the doll of Yami and the bundle in his meaty hand and squeezed, while his buddy was busy cutting the Atem Doll from the chest down using a small pocket knife. "I want to play a game." Yugi said coolly. "If you lose, you give me my treasures back. "Win, and I won't stand in your way and just walk away. Do you agree?" As if he was giving them a choice. "fine I'll play but I, Ushio have never lost one game before and I won't lose to a shrimp like you." Ushio put the dolls on the ground between them glaring into Yugi's purple-ish red eyes knowing he could just cheat and make the kid his punching bag for the rest of his miserable life using the dolls as trophies. "Very good. I admire your bravery. Now here we go. Do you know where Domino Park is?" Ushio nodded. "Excellent." Yugi smiled. "In one minute, a beast is going to start coming for you. If you can make it to the park swing set, you win. Simple, right?"  
Yami frowned. He was amused at first then grew concerned. "No...." he realized something. "He doesn't have the energy for this. Atem, open a door!"


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"The door to darkness has been opened." Yugi said. Shadows seemed to engulf him. Ushio blinked. A golden eye appeared on Yugi’s forehead and then he got down on all fours. Ushio laughed but the laughing stopped when Yugi's joints popped and shifted. His pretty face morphed and he seemed to become...part fur and part feathers. Before Ushio could comprehend the situation, there stood a creature the size of a small cat. Its body was black and catlike. Wings fluttered but had not the strength to fly yet. The head was that of a cute cat but with tufts of blonde, red, and black fur. And those devilish eyes, fangs, and nails. "Run." the creature purred. The voice seemed to echo as if two voices spoke. Yugi's sweet, childish voice and his adult, deep voice. Ushio and his friends turned to run but soon, their screams filled the alley.  
A white light appeared in the grimy wall and the king and queen of Bastet's children stepped through. They looked down hearing purrs and playful growls. Their baby rolled and tumbled with his precious dolls and groomed them like they were his own young before cuddling with them. Ushio and his friends barely clung to life. The creature looked up and Yami knelt with his arms open. The 'kitten' brought his dolls over and bounded into his mother's arms. He'd have no memory of this yet. The baby gryphon pawed his mother's corset top and mewled hungrily while starting to cry.  
Yami opened his top letting his kitten latch on to a nipple sucking the mother's milk purring softly in contentment. Yami on the other hand looked calm and relaxed so relaxed he was falling asleep while feeding Yugi "I've forgotten how feeding feels makes me wish we had more time. " Atem nodded eyes shining with guilt and love knowing Yami couldn't have any more children unless he ate a heart of hate within a month of being laid.  
Yami purred as Atem gathered the bullies for later dragging them into their realm "leave then in the grotto love I want no blood near the house until Yugi is ready." Yami told his King holding their son closer to his chest as said cub sucked lazily taking the milk until he was full curling up on Yami's lap returning to his human form sleeping against Yami's chest with Yami joining him.


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
When Yugi woke, he found he was in the strange and amazing apartment again. He was dressed in a long red skirt down to his ankles. The top was also red with long, flowy sleeves and was detached so Yugi's belly was exposed. Both skirt and top had gold embroidery that looked like swirling leaves. Around his neck was a black choker with a golden leaf as a charm. He smiled and looked around. He was in his bedroom. He sniffed and followed his nose to the kitchen. "Yami." he said. Said person was cooking fried rice, shrimp, and grilling shrimp. The kitchen decorated with Japanese lanterns. Yami smiled brightly. "Welcome back, darling." he greeted. "Hi." Yugi smiled. "How did I get here?"  
Yami thought of a way to cover the truth with a half-truth "when you got here through the door you had collapsed clutching some dolls. your father took you upstairs and cleaned out your cuts and put healing mud on your cuts. I had taken your old clothes and fixed what I could." Yugi blinked. "Ushio." Yami raised an elegant brow. "Ushio is a guy from my school. He lured me to an alley and... I don't.... I don't remember." Yugi found himself clutching his kind guardian angel sobbing. "I don't know...what's wrong with me? I have gaps in my memory sometimes and it scares me."  
Yami hugged the now crying teen have a mental breakdown "hush it's okay Yugi." Yami comforted Yugi whipping the tears away from Yugi's eyes.  
Yami plucked a fat, red strawberry from a bowl and popped it into Yugi's mouth. After a moment, Yugi began to smile as he ate. Yami was happy his baby was happy again. He never wanted to see pain cross his features. It broke his heart. Yugi looked around the kitchen. "I help?" he said in a child's voice. Yami blinked this time and his mouth opened. Yugi would always ask him that when he cooked in that darling voice of his. Yugi cleared his throat. "I mean.... can I help?" he corrected.  
"alright my little Star you can help by setting the table then getting your father from the garden. He has been trying to remove that bush all day." Yami went back to cooking the brunch. Yugi set the table after Yami told him to set a place for everyone he met before plus one more for their cousin. Then he went to the beautiful garden. He heard hissing and swearing coming from the fountain in the center where the ugly bush had been. Now it was laying on the ground on a piled of straw and was ablaze. Atem was coating his hands with the greenish mud then washed them in the water. They came away beautiful and injury free. "Hi." Yugi said shyly in case the man was still angry. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Yugi the bush was being a pain seeing as I'm very allergic to the species of plant and had to be careful of where I touched." Atem said whipping his hands of water "so what is your mother making this fine evening?"  
"I think it's Japanese style tonight." Yugi replied. "Did you hear that?" he thought he heard paws on the cobblestone path. "Do you have a dog?" Atem seemed to recoil in disgust. "No dogs their too much work and trouble besides your mother had a very terrible experience with dogs when we were very young." Atem said dislike laced his voice while grimacing from the memory.  
"Oh.” Yugi said. He felt sorry for the kind motherly man. Atem put his arm around Yugi and lifted him to sit on one of his broad shoulders as they walked. Yugi laughed enjoying being up high and admiring the beautiful night sky. He felt he could reach up and pluck the stars from it and there was a meteor shower! Yami waited on the porch dressed in a red kimono with the same leaf pattern as Yugi's outfit. His choker had a charm in the shape of a tiny Japanese lantern and it even glowed! "I thought we could have a picnic outside." he said. "Mahad will be down soon." he pointed up to the very top of the house. Yugi thought he heard music. "He's planning something special after dinner."  
Atem set Yugi down then gave Yami a quick peck on the lips causing said male to turn pink on the bridge of his nose "I'm going inside to get changed I'll be right back you can start eating if Mahad gets down here before I do." Turning Atem disappeared into the house leaving a stunned Yugi and a pink faced Yami.  
Yami led him down a path into the apple trees. The trail was lit by lanterns. Eventually, they came to a beautiful, huge apple tree with more lanterns hanging from it lighting up a massive blanket made up of patches depicting stars, moons, and suns. Ryou and Malik waved to Yugi and ran to greet him and fought over who Yugi would sit by. "Atem finally get rid of the Jounichi plant?" Maraku asked Yami and poured him a glass of juice since wine was still a little strong.  
"Yes just a few minutes ago and set it aflame so no one else would get hurt from it." Yami responded sipping the juice watching his son play with the other boys unconsciously a hand lifted to rest on his belly right over the scar rubbing it slightly. "Maraku I think our baby brother is getting empty nest syndrome don't you agree." called out Marik plopping next to the now glaring mother. "I am not Marik." Yami denied viciously but deep down he knew he was lying to himself wishing he could have more time as Yugi's mother before becoming his mate. \I wanted my baby back but what I got instead was a young man soon to be our mate fate is ironic and so cruel to us\  
Bakura was usually cold and collected but he was smiling warmly as he took Yami's hand. "Yugi still has his childlike personality so you'll always be able to play with him and dress him like a little doll. It doesn't matter how old he is. Akifa babies Ryou to this day. And at this age, it's much more fun to bend them over and spank them." he winked.  
"I know I've seen it since you've arrived here but still it would be nice to have small feet pitter patter around the house again and to see them grow from start to finish not skipping the middle like we were forced to do twice." Yami said bringing his arms to hold himself from the memories of long ago way before Yugi was born. "That will not happen again little brother the times have changed and nothing will ever separate our family again." Bakura said to Yami holding his shoulders know seeing Yami was still very fragile from Yugi being taken away having buried it inside a deep mound of happiness and joy.  
"And now that Yugi is home," Maraku said. "You'll both experience motherhood together. From start to finish." This cheered Yami up a great deal. Everyone looked up to see a man come down the path. His hair was long and brown but he had one lock of lavender braided on the side. His eyes were a deep blue and Ryou and Malik seemed in awe of him. "The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mahad." Ryou said. "He can do any trick with a card and he's equally cunning with dice." Malik nodded. "He has these magical hats he hides under or he asks us to stick real swords in."  
"But he always comes out unharmed!" Ryou finished.  
Yami stood and hugged the larger male getting a chuckle from him "it's good to finally see you again Mahad how long has it been fifteen sixteen years?"  
"seventeen to be exact it'll be eighteen in a few months how is that scar it healed alright."  
"yes, it's just fine I will get some lapses of pain or a small bleeding but it's holding closed so far." Yami replied to his concerned cousin peeking Yugi's curiosity on what they were talking about. "Yami had a baby seventeen almost eighteen years ago Mahad had to perform an emergency c section because Yami was having a premature birth his natural birthing route was too small still he gave birth almost two months early the baby made it but would be slightly smaller than normal for the rest of its life." Ryou said to Yugi sadness in his eyes for his Auntie and all the bad luck Yami seemed to generate. "From what I hard Yami got pranked but he reacted badly to it causing him to go into an early labor." Yami was talking to Mahad while Ryou explained to Yugi what had happened something inside of him started to prick at his senses the necklace glowing softly putting him under a trance before it all went black.


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Yugi felt warm and he was surrounded by liquid. Everything was dark but he could hear muffled voices. Yugi was also scared. He felt trapped. He couldn't find the way out but he knew he had to get out somehow and soon. He felt someone else's fear too. The fear of someone who talked to him all the time telling him he loved him and that he was his 'Mommy'. He heard the voice of the person who called himself 'Daddy' begging someone to save them. Save them? Were they in trouble? Yugi felt a fresh wave of fear and clung to the wet walls surrounding him. He sought protection but he wanted to protect his 'Mommy' too. Suddenly, something cut through and he saw light. The cut became longer... wider. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled from his cocoon of warmth. It was dry here. And COLD! He began to scream and cry. He heard laughter. Laughter? Why would someone laugh when he was so scared and cold! Where was Mommy? "He's crying! That's a good thing! I was scared he wouldn't." a voice assured as they held him and began to clean him. "He's male. And female."

Yugi felt something get wrapped around him before he was transferred over to another pair of arms "he is beautiful my Moon now rest I'll take care of him until you can hold him." Yugi opened his eyes to see a blurry tanned face holding him until the face became clear rubbing their noses together ruby eyes full of love made Yugi giggle reaching out for the golden rod bangs framing the face, pulling on the longest one squealing in delight when the face tried to pull away and get his hair free from Yugi's small hand. "now I know he is definitely our child likes to play with my hair as much as I do with yours my Moon. Our little Star will grow big and strong and be the next leader in our clan right next to us." hearing a muffled reply Yugi turned his head looking upside-down at a pale skinned shape with long blurred hair getting closer until he was in the person's arms and very hungry. Crying out in hunger the figure holding him held him near something latching on to it he drank the warm liquid it brought slowly becoming full stopping and yawning sleepily "Your so much like us our very own little game. You know what I think I like the name Yugi, Yugi Hikari Sennen our precious star and treasure." familiar swirling violet and red eyes clouded with happiness and sleep nuzzled and kissed Yugi's forehead as Yugi fell asleep in his mother's arms.  
Yugi opened his eyes again. He was bigger now but not much. He was laying on something soft staring up at the moving stars on the ceiling. Two figures lay beside him.  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So, peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream  
Yugi loved this lullaby. His Mommy had a beautiful voice. Daddy's voice was just like it only deeper and more masculine but it was just as loving as his mother's. Mama picked him up and raised him above his head so Yugi was looking down at him. "I don't care what Mahad says, Sun of my life," Mama says. "He may always be small but he'll always be my little princess. My Star. My world." He placed Yugi down and kissed Daddy. "Dazzling Sun that lights my life," Mama says. "It's been a full year since we imprisoned that awful boy that nearly destroyed our Star. It's time. Time to be rid of him for good. Grant me this wish, sweet husband."  
Yugi opened his eyes once again finding himself standing with two tanned hands holding his own his Mama across the room his long hair flowed around his ankles squatting down holding out his hands "come to Mama my Little Star." Yugi giggled reaching out to his Mama and walking to him a big smile spread across his Mama's face as he took his first steps "that's it, keep coming your almost there.” stumbling on his last step falling into his mother's arms Yugi gave a big toothless smile "Ami, Ami, Ami, Mama Ami!" Yugi squealed laughing at Ami's shocked face until tears of Joy rolled down his face "that's my little Star our Little Yugi." seeing Papa behind Mama Yugi held out his hands to the figure "Tem Dada Tem Dada." said father smiled lifting his son in the air bouncing him like a rocket through space "we will make our little Star a fine leader someday my Moon but now he has a lot to learn and our love in heart."  
"Atem can you watch over Yugi for a second I need to go and sit down for a minute Yami said clutching his belly in pain a little blood seeped through the white tank top he wore "I got up to fast I may have pulled it open a bit." "Mama!" Yugi cried. He had a natural link to his parents. Knew when they were hurting or sad. They knew him just as well. "Beautiful Moon that lights my darkness!" Atem rushed to his side. Yugi clutched Yami's leg and stroked it hoping it would do good. Atem examined the scar and was about to call Mahad. Yugi didn't want to wait! That man would sew Mama shut but it wouldn't last. Yugi climbed the sofa and put his tiny hands on Yami and began to hum. His long hair glowing as he did so though he never noticed. He would sing to Mama and make him feel better like Mama did for him.

/Bwing back wha once wa mine. Hill wa ha' bee' huwt...  
Bwing back wha once wa mine/

{ice: *It's the Tangled healing song in baby talk! *}  
Yugi now looked at an older Yami laying on the ground his feet on Atem's lap Yugi himself was drawing with some crayons what happened next went all too fast only thing he could make out of it was he was taken from his mama and papa held in another child's arms looking into deep blue eyes hearing wails of heartache from the door weak pounding caused the door to shake then stop "Mama, Papa!"  
"hush Yugi no that isn't right your name is now Heba and you will never know your real parents as long as I live for monsters don't deserve a child." cold blue eyes locked with amethyst and light flooded his vision.


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Yugi felt his eyes burn with tears. He heard that song again. His river lullaby. He opened his eyes and saw long hair in three colors surrounding him. His own spikes now fell like a waterfall down his body as somebody ran a comb through it. "Ah, there you are." cooed a voice. It was a man's voice but held a motherly quality to it as well. "Wh… where am..." Yugi started. "Shush!" Yami said helping Yugi sit up. "Ssh, Mother's here. All is well. Not to worry, you were out for just a few minutes. Mahad is just finishing preparing his surprise upstairs." He stood up, went to a sewing machine and sheered his own long hair. It stood up into spikes and Yami wound the long strands onto a spool used for thread. "Mother will make you wonderful new clothes in the meantime." he promised. Yugi stood up and came closer as Yami looked through a book of clothing designs. the little one touched the 'thread'. "It's magic." he said. He touched his own blonde bangs.  
Yugi watched his mother put the spools with the others only finding the three colors of his mother’s hair wondering why his mother cut his hair "why do you cut your hair for thread Mama?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side watching Yami spin the leftover 'thread' into yarn with an old-fashioned Yarn spinner "when I was your age I had to use my own hair to make anything from the clothes I wore to the blankest to keep me warm. my hair grew faster than most it became as long and as thick when I wanted but it was exploited by the person who raised me often forcing me to grow my hair so they would cut it and sell it as natural threads." looking at the clock Yami stood and lead Yugi to the front of the house to greet Ryou and Malik waiting to go with him to the show. "alright you three once Mahad is done come right back and get ready for bed all three of you have school in the morning."  
They went up to Mahad's room which was once an attic. They had to climb a metal staircase from the outside to get to the entrance. "Where do you go to school?" Yugi asked Malik. "Domino High, starting tomorrow." Malik smiled. "We were.... homeschooled until now." Yugi was excited. He would have friends at last! The door opened on its own. The boys entered and gasped. Inside, it was as if they had entered a circus tent complete with seats encircling the ring. A round, furry creature met them and led them to three seats right in from. VIP said a sign hanging from a velvet rope separating the seats from the rest. "I know that creature." Yugi said pointing after the retreating monster. "He led me here for the first time to meet you all." He gushed. The lights in the ring came on revealing more monsters performing tricks. A beautiful blonde woman in blue *DMG* walked a tight rope and then cartwheeled across it before springing onto a flying trapeze. She blew kisses to the boys. They looked at each other and laughed seeing actual kiss marks on their faces before cheering. Harpy woman flew in showering the boy with candy and popcorn...and swooping in the steal some for themselves. "What's Mahad going to do?" Yugi asked holding a stuffed Winged Dragon of Ra doll. Mahad arrived and snapped his fingers and the boys found themselves in the ring and against a giant target. Mahad stood before them wearing a blindfold and flaming daggers. The boys gulped.

(Meanwhile)

"How bad do you want to cum, baby?" Yami asked as he rode his husband who was tied to the bed and a ribbed cock ring on his member.


	15. chapter 14 monarchshipping lemon warning

Chapter 14  
(lemon and bondage) skip to next break  
Atem had never expected this from the start usually it was Yami laying beneath him moaning and begging to be filled until satisfied for the night or two but now Yami seemed to have gotten the upper hand when Atem came into their room to take a quick cat nap only to wake up to Yami teasing his naked skin his tail ghosting over heated flesh while his mouth was busy kissing Atem senseless had it not been for the fact his hands were tied above his head he would of flipped them over and fucked Yami. Instead Yami sat between his legs poking and prodding his now stiff member grinding their members together. Now looking at his mate Atem noticed the twitching tail narrowed eyes and low purring Yami was in heat 'that time already I thought we had another week.' "Me in you now." Atem said groaning when a hasty tongue licked his member roughly hands on his hips when the ring turned thin enough to enter Yami without hurting him while said mate lined up and slammed down on Atem's member.  
Something must have sent Yami into an early heat. But what...Atem thought he knew. Of course. Yami had tended to Yugi when they brought him after the incident at school. He'd undressed him and bathed him. Seeing his nude body must have pushed him to the edge. Atem had caught his mate sniffing between Yugi's legs when he returned with healing mud for the deeper wounds and had to gently urge him to finish dressing their offspring. "He smelled so sweet." Yami purred from his perch on Atem's cock. "I can't describe it but it was intoxicating.... oh yes... I know now... peaches and cream almost. A lovely fruity smell." his juices flowed down his husband's shaft to provide more lubricant. "It made me fantasize about what you told me earlier. Him massaging your big, hard dick, maybe licking it like an ice cream cone, and then him taking your dick in his ass like a good boy. All while he's riding Mommy's dick with his pussy."  
Yami rocked and rolled his hips slamming himself down in Atem loving the throaty moans he was getting from his dominant lover loving the rush of power being the one in control had panting harder from the boiling heat inside of him. Releasing across their chests Yami kept going driving Atem further into his heat nipping biting and scratching whatever flesh he could get his hands-on mewling in pleasure and slight pain after finally releasing Atem who smirked "Yugi may smell sweet love but you smell exotic vanilla and cinnamon with hint of Egyptian spice."  
"You smell completely of spice. Strong and masculine. It makes my body burn. I want our son to feel that burn." he purred. Atem held him close. "Aaaah!" Yami cried as Atem brought his hand down on his firm buttocks. Yami moaned. "Yes...yes...more...." Yami moaned his cock completely hard while the heat and pain mixed with the pleasure. warm heat rolled in his belly as his lover punished him.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Mahad's circus was in full swing. "This is amazing!" Yugi cried as they were given a ride on three blue eyes white dragons around the ring. "We always begged Seto to take us to a circus but he always refused." He thought. "Guys, I want to do something for Mama and Daddy. Get them tokens of appreciation. What do you think?"  
"Maybe you can make something for your parents I know Auntie likes anything handmade and Uncle likes anything from Egypt it reminds him of home." Ryou said hand on the side of his face thinking what Yami and Atem liked other than sex and Yugi. "Please Ryou everyone knows Yami has a kinky side. Atem though is more secretive about his sex life you can tell Yami had sex by the light pink tint on his nose." Malik said causing the other two to go bright red though Yugi more than Ryou. "I'll....um...I won't get anything sexual for now, if that's ok." Yugi blushed. While Yami's nose turned pink, Yugi's entire body turned a dark rosy color from his roots to his toes.  
"It won't take long." Yugi promised. After the show, Mahad kissed their hands and gave them each free passes to his shows at any time. The trio took their new prizes and left after thanking the magician. When they looked back, he was gone and the room was a normal apartment with no sign of a circus at all. Their counterparts waited at the bottom of the staircase and fed them a quick snack. Yugi found a new nightgown made from the gold of Yami's hair. He was tucked in lovingly and read two stories before his eyes felt heavy. Atem switched on the nightlight making Yugi smile as he dozed off. Yami and Atem kissed him and sat down to watch. "See you soon." they said in unison.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Yugi woke in his boring room and his boring pajamas. However, he happily showered, dressed for school, and ate breakfast. Dry toast. He met none other than Ryou and Malik at the bus stop who seemed nervous about the bus. "We don't need vehicles back home." Malik said. Yugi just nodded. At school, Yugi noticed Ushio was nowhere around. In fact, it was reported he had disappeared after being seen last walking home from school the previous day. Yugi's head throbbed trying to remember so he let it go.  
After classes, the trio hopped on a bus to a store Yugi knew would be perfect. He removed the necklace with an apology as he wanted this to be a surprise. It was lovingly placed in his pocket. At the counter, was a pretty girl with brown hair cut into a bob. Her eyes were blue and huge. She was about 5'2 with a generous chest some of the male customers eyed. Yugi collected the gift for Yami first. A large kit of assorted threads of all colors with new needles and some design books as well as materials to make thinks like blankets, quilts, and of course dolls as he also told Yugi he was severely lacking those kinds of material and even his hair wasn't enough. Next, he approached the girl at the counter. "Excuse me?" he asked. The girl removed her headset and smiled at him. "I was in here not too long ago and you had a gold Egyptian puzzle box. Do you still have it?" he ignored her flirty smile and her subtle movements that showed off her chest. He just thought about how Yami's face would light up as he had told Yugi how much he loved making clothes and dolls but wished he had more colors and fabrics to work with. And Atem....his study was full of puzzles and games so Yugi hoped he would love his gift.  
"Yes, just in the back if you'll come with me I'm sure we can find it together." The girl said flashing her eyes and breast at him while Yugi blinked cocking his head in confusion to her motives but his two friends already knew and were growling at her "Yugi I think you’re missing a color for Auntie why don't you let Malik go with her and get the bowls while we look for the missing blue thread." Ryou thought fast having already noticed the missing thread when Yugi picked it up pulling said boy back to the isle to find the missing thread while Malik sneered at the girl who got the box from under the desk with a pout at losing a cute boy right from her hands.  
Malik snatched the box. Yugi returned and asked her to gift wrap them which she did still pouting. Only when the gifts were wrapped and hidden in his bag, did he put the necklace on allowing his loving protectors to see and hear him again. "Did you say you lived in the old house on Millennium Lane?" the girl, whose name tag said Anzu. "My grandfather Solomon owns the place. He doesn't rent apartments to kids though..." she mused. "Why?" Yugi asked. "Because kids around our age have a habit of disappearing. For at least 150 years.... maybe more." She tried to chatter more to get the boys, especially Yugi, to stay longer but they quickly made an excuse and left.  
Upon reaching the house, Yugi found a note from Seto. He'd be out until late. That was fine. Yugi led them to the door and beyond waited the tunnel. Yugi didn't smell food this time. "Go change." Ryou said. "They must be setting up the picnic since you passed out last time." Yugi nodded and went to his room. He found a package on the bed. Inside was a note.  
/For you. Our Little doll. Our Little Star that outshines them all. Mommy and Daddy/ Inside the box was a black tunic with shining gold stars and moons. He also found gold leggings, matching slippers, and a choker. It was black with a charm of a sun dangling from it. Yugi laughed happily and changed. Then he went downstairs with his bag of presents.  
Yugi followed a path hoping it would lead him to the picnic location. After a while, he realized.... he was lost. Then he noticed something. He found himself near a ring surrounding what appeared to be a well, covered in seasoned wood. Down a steep hill to his left, he saw the house far below. "Hello?" he called. He heard padded feet. The same feet from before. "Mama? Daddy?" he whispered. From out of a fallen log, came a large, yellow dog. The eyes were honey brown. It sat and began to groom itself. Yugi smiled. "Hello." he greeted the dog. "Are you a friend of Mama and Papa?" he used the nicknames the pair had asked Yugi to call them. The dog looked up as if offended. "No." he growled. Yugi was taken aback. "I'm not their friend or one of their creations. I'm me." It shook itself. "We play a game, them and me. I come around and they try to keep me out. But there are always windows even when the doors are locked." Yugi stared at it. "Who are you?" he questioned. "I have to get back now. They're probably looking for me." Indeed, he heard Malik and Ryou calling for him in the distance.  
"No what your doing is following me so I can get you out of this world and away from those monsters before they eat you too." the puppy replied biting down on Yugi's pant leg tearing it all the way up to his thigh before ripping off the piece of fabric clean off causing Yugi to stumble back onto the old well cover that cracked at the weight of the teen splintering on the edges. Yugi froze unable to move from the fear he would fall through and get swept away by the current that ran under the cover having stumbled upon it when he had explored in the other world that the well lead to an underground river of white water rapids that were strong enough to sweep away a person into the large lake three hours down the road of you didn't get stranded on the river banks in the shallower water downstream.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"uh-oh." mumbled the puppy that vanished when four figures came running entering through the trees came Yami, Ryou, Marik, and Atem. Yami assessed the situation carefully biting his lip "Atem we're going to have to pull Yugi off the cover quickly before it breaks under him."

"Give me your hair." Atem said. Yami shook his locks and they grew to the ground. Atem quickly tossed the hair to Yugi who gripped it for dear life and was pulled back to safety just as the wood cracked and fell into the well. Yugi found himself on Atem's shoulder. "Who...what was that?" he asked. His heart pounded in fear that that...thing had just tried to kill him.

"that was Joey a soul we tried to save but he was too tainted he was the one that almost killed you and in turn your mother from one of his pranks. he managed to somehow trap your mother in a cage sending Yami into labor very early." Atem responded placing Yugi down on the ground next to him while Yami inspected the old well hearing the rapid water from below the thirty-foot drop. something small hit his back hitting the spot that locked most of his powers and sending him over the edge of the well "AAHHHH."

Bakura thought fast this time, in his hand appeared an hourglass. He set it on the ground and turned it over. Everything seemed to freeze. Yami included. When Yugi was finally able to move, Yami was now by his side and Atem and Marik were covering the well again. "What happened?" he asked. "Mama?" he wrapped his arms around Yami's petite waist. Yami embraced him at once assuring his child. "Let's go." Atem said. A growl to his voice. They retreated to their picnic spot. There were two ladies there. They could have been twins. Both had long black hair, blue eyes, and gold bands decorating the hair behind their ears. They called themselves Ishizu and Isis and that they were famous actresses and fortune tellers. Yami was trying to fix Yugi's pants but he found he still couldn't grow his hair for the time being. "Oh!" Yugi said and grabbed his yellow bag and dug through it finding the presents. "Here!" he gave Yami a wrapped box. Yami raised a brow and opened it. There was a large basket full of the sewing and knitting materials he'd bought. Atem looked in the bag he'd received and took out the golden puzzle box with Egyptian engravings. "I um.... hope you like it." Yugi said. "I can return it though if not..." Unknown to him, he'd taken a crucial step in their mating ritual: The exchanging of gifts. When a desired mate was given a gift, they gave their consent by returning the gesture. Before Yugi could blink, Yami's lips were on his. Yugi hesitated only a moment before his lips moved against Yami's. No tongue. Yugi's first kiss was passionate but sweet. They pulled back. "You....like it then?" Yugi panted. Yami smiled. "Kiss me." he leaned in again. "You're married!" Yugi looked up at Atem...only to be kissed again. His father's lips left a warm, tingling feeling while Mother Yami's were cool left a pleasant numbing feeling. The others cheered and egged them on. Yugi was allowed to breathe. "Wow...." he panted. For some reason, he didn't feel as stunned anymore. He felt right. "You like your presents?"

"Thank you Yugi this is the most wondrous gift you have given us yet our Star." Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead in gratitude while taking the thread from the box and fixing Yugi's pant leg hiding his pain while moving about feeling the skin tearing 'I'll treat it later right now I need to be with my family.' Yami plastered a smile on his face watching everyone enjoy themselves when a pair of arm wrapped around his waist with lips kissing his temple leaning into the strong chest ignoring the agonizing pain in his back. "May I have the honor of asking you to dance with us my Moon." 

"Yes, you may my Sun and Star."

Yugi thought it'd be awkward to dance with both at once. He resisted because he had also never danced before.... or he didn't remember...but dance they did and Yugi felt it as a natural as breathing. they danced despite no music. At least until Ishizu began to play an Egyptian harp Yugi had not noticed. "Wait..." Yugi cried. "There's one more!" He pulled them back to the ground and reached for his bag again and handed Yami a big, blue book with the word Memories on it. Yami opened it and inside were pages upon pages of photographs from the time Yugi was four, the age he was stolen, up until the day they moved from their house in America to their home now. "You said you wanted pictures of me." Yugi said


	18. chapter 17

Yami winced getting off the ground holding onto Atem hoping he didn't go into overdrive and coup them up in the house or worse their room for long but it seemed that he was proved wrong when Atem started checking over every inch of his being from the leg up stopping at his back Yami's shirt lifted up "Ate what are you doing back there?" Yami demanded his long and thick hair stopped whatever chance he had of looking behind his shoulder. "Yugi there's some red tinted mud in jars by the house grab one of them and bring it to Mama and I's room." Yami heard Yugi go off running back to the house as he himself was swept off his feet and placed over Atem's shoulder "Até put me down right now or so help me you won't get any for a month." Yami threatened pained tears fell from his eyes when blood ly started to soak through his shirt the stress causing pain in his belly to become unbearable. "Stop it Yami or you'll cause more damage than necessary," Atem said trying to sooth the pain clouded mind of his lover as the house reflected Yami's mind when angry reds and pain filled blues started to hue the house

Yugi was there without the mud. Atem narrowed his sharp eyes and gave a warning hiss. "I have a better way. The mud takes time." Yugi reminded as Atem led him by the arm with his free hand. "I can help better than mud!" he insisted remembering something from the past. It was all coming together.

Yami struggled to break free from the person who held him Yami's eyes narrowed to the point they were letting in very little light only letting him see dark shapes everything else was overloaded with pain changing the place his mind was at. when they ly stopped, the person holding him set him on something soft holding his now clawed hands bearing his fangs. "let go of me! I will not kill any more for your mistress!" Some sort of metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles pulling him taunt while lying on his side his tail and ears flicked in every direction feeling trying the pick up any sound only murmurs could be heard but it left him feeling empty while he tried pulling the chains then warmth entered making said person sleepy so sleepy he fell into a light sleep.

Yami felt painful whips that woke him up and ripped open his pale flesh. Despite his captors putting him in sunlight hours each day, he never lost his pale skin. His long, tangled hair was limp and spread around him. "Do you want my men to form a line and take your innocence?" a sickly-sweet voice asked. The man had aqua hair and his eyes were mismatched. One teal, one yellow. "The Leviathan demands innocent souls so she may rise from the depths, my mistress demands you kill to make her strong!" Yami screamed. He'd never met the person, but he knew he was supposed to be with someone. They'd been made for each other, he knew that. They'd come into the world together but... but... Yami winced as a whip came down and the dogs barked at him making him curl up in his cell in fear. He began to pray to Bastet. The Cat Goddess who had given him life. He prayed to her and suddenly, it all stopped. Silence. Yami then heard a wet, tearing sound and Dartz's pained screams and the dogs simply stopped barking as if they vanished. Yami kept his eyes closed. Someone knelt and a gentle hand released him, running over his too-thin body. Yami peeked and saw himself but his bronzed skin but Yami knew he was among his kind. "I've found you at last." the deep voice told him. "Ever since our father ripped you from me and..." the man stopped. "Ate." Yami croaked. "Atem." Atem smiled. "My...Sun of my life." Yami swallowed. Atem nodded. "My Moon." he produced a still warm, beating heart. "Eat. Grow strong. Come and create with me a new world where we are free to love and live as we choose. Where we make the laws, and punish the wicked." he offered. Yami took the heart and ate...

Then he saw darkness...then a glow. /Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine..../

Yami heard a pained sob. /what once was...mine/ Yami felt his wounds close. The precious scar on his belly was still there but now he knew it would never pain him again.

"Mommy?" he heard the voice plead.


End file.
